Harry Potter vs Natsu Dragneel
Harry Potter vs Natsu Dragneel is a battle by The Sayain Jedi Description HARRY POTTER VS FAIRY TALE! SEASON 1 EPISODE 7! Magic is not real right? Well these two teens who us this, Which one of these two will win a battle to the death! Fight Harry was sent by Dumbledore to take out a very powerful wizard who was is also a massive threat, Potter had heard many things about this wizard such as that he was able to kill an entire legion of soldiers and so and so forth. Finally Harry saw his target Natsu Dragneel walking through a market, Harry then flew to the ground and hopped off the broom. Harry Potter then grabbed his wand and fired a beam at Natsu while shouting "Avada Kedabra!" wanting to end the battle as quick as possible, Natsu heard this as he then done a dodged the beam and got into his battle stance. Natsu then shouted "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Suddenly a massive amount of fire was launched at Harry Potter. FIGHT! Harry barely dodged the strike and fired a bunch of beams from his wands at Natsu while jumping under cover, The Great Demon Lord saw this coming from a mile away as he then done his Crimson Lotus attack destroying the beams. Harry watched in horror at the flame tornado for a couple of seconds when suddenly he heard "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Suddenly Natsu came crashing into the rock blowing it to pieces and sending Harry backwards in pain, Natsu then grabbed Harry by his leg before swinging him around at such speeds that he couldn't even be seen, Natsu then tossed Harry with all his might sending the Wizard flying backwards. Harry shouted in fear "Accio Fire-bolt!" Natsu began walking away when suddenly a broom flew past him at great speeds, The Broom went underneath Harry allowing him to land on it and start flying away. Natsu looked behind him only to be slammed by Harry on his broom sending him flying with Harry Potter in the air. Harry let Natsu off the tip of his broom and followed after him firing spells at the injured Natsu, Suddenly the son of a Dragon slammed into a building causing it to explode into pieces (Thank God there were no civilians in the building) Harry landed the broom and got off it, he looked behind him thinking to himself that Natsu was dead when suddenly Natsu jumped out of the rubble and began eating the fire. Harry tried to get on his broom but Natsu flew at him at top speed slamming his fiery fist into Harry's stomach stunning the Wizard and knocking the wind out off him, Natsu began wailing on the Wizard at such amazing speeds that his hands even his arms weren't even visible. Natsu then threw another punch to Harry's face sending him crashing into the dirt, Natsu Dragneel reeled his head back and prepared to shoot flames out of his mouth. Harry dodged the flames but in all this smoke, Natsu was nowhere to be seen. After it cleared, Harry spotted Natsu standing on a tall pile of debris right on top of him. Thinking quickly, Harry opened his mouth to chant his death spell, but before he can utter a word, Natsu jumped down and grabbed Harry's head on the mouth with a burning hand. Not able to do anything, Harry watched in utter horror as Natsu yelled "FIRE DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!" slicing Harry's head clean off. KO! Natsu walked towards the limp corpse of Harry and examined his body before he went to collect his job prize money with the other members of Team Natsu. Everyone was proud and happy, even Gray although he keeps on complaining that he didn't even get to land a single blow. Conclusion And the winner is: Natsu Dragneel!Category:The sayain Jedi